


dream barons

by bishopsknifetrick (orphan_account)



Series: oneshots [1]
Category: America's Suitehearts - Fall Out Boy (Music Video), Fall Out Boy, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, ROTG - Freeform, Rise of the Guardians AU, Spirit Of Nightmares, spirit of dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bishopsknifetrick
Summary: dreams and nightmares don’t go well together, but maybe their physical forms might.





	dream barons

**Author's Note:**

> posted from @thelastblews of wattpad

The Spirit took a deep sigh inwards, closing his eyes as he let himself become one with the stars again. Three hundred years had he been invisible; three hundred years had passed, and yet still nobody was able to see him. He didn't have the slightest clue as to why he was chosen; why he was chosen to spend his afterlife- his death that he rightfully deserved to lead peacefully- He a ghost. A ghost who was the baron of dreams. He blessed children with dreams at night, giving them a peaceful sleep.

He opened his eyes as he felt himself materialize in the household of the next child; a boy, who reminded him a lot of his son during life, who constantly needed to be comforted from his nightmares with dreams. The Spirit shook his head slowly, watching the golden sand turn to black, dancing above the boy's head. It faded from a golden bunny, to a black rabbit with glowing, red eyes. The Spirit waited a moment, watching the boy begin to twitch slightly in his sleep, before waving his hand, turning the demonic rabbit back to the golden bunny.

"Another... Spirit, I see?" The Spirit was torn away from the little boy's dreams, spinning around to face where the voice had come from. "What’s your name- or, what you go by? How long have you been invisible?" The word 'invisible' was sneered, as if it was in a mocking and taunting way.

"Who- who are you?" The Spirit asked, moving an arm in front of the young boy defensively. He didn't want the boy to get hurt. It would only guilt him more, reminding him or his son he had given everything for three hundred years ago.

“My name is Mr. Sandman," The voice answered, sounding as if it was directly behind the Spirit. "The Spirit of Nightmares. Now, if you could answer my questions?"

"Three hundred years." The Spirit snapped. He brought a hand to his head, rubbing underneath his eye. He sighed momentarily, then rolled his shoulders backwards. "I’m Dr. Benzedrine. The Spirit of Dreams, I guess."

"Three hundred years?" Dr. Benzedrine could hear the teasing undertone in Mr. Sandman's voice. "You’re a positive Spirit. That doesn't seem logical."

"Yeah." Dr. Benzedrine sighed. He felt like he was talking to himself; there was no physical form of Mr. Sandman; the only other physical being in the room with him was the young boy- the one who reminded him so much of Declan. "I take that it's been longer for you?"

"Somewhere around three thousand for me." Mr. Sandman answered. "Oh- sorry. I usually make myself invisible. I don't even think when I meet other Spirits who can see me."

Dr. Benzedrine took a sharp inhale of breath, turning around to face the direction Mr. Sandman's voice was coming from. Instead of being greeted by nothing but air, he came face to face with a man only a few inches taller than him. His skin was extremely pale; if it was any other person, or even Spirit, Dr. Benzedrine would've been concerned. This was the Spirit of nightmares, though, so it only made sense his skin was pale. He had oil-black hair, smoothed in a way that made it almost fall in front of his eyes; a golden-brown color, wide and staring at Dr. Benzedrine attentively.

Dr. Benzedrine's eyes fell down to Mr. Sandman's attire; a long coat that was held open. It’s collar curved upwards, with golden tips and an intricate design on it. Dr. Benzedrine could easily see the resemblance between the design on his collar compared to the rest of his outfit; his chest was covered in an extravagant web design. It looked like it was made of the same black, sand that Dr. Benzedrine has just turned golden only minutes prior. His hands were covered in black, elegant gloves, ending with a golden fabric- just like the one at the edge of his collar- wrapping around his wrists.

It was only moments after taking in his entire appearance did Dr. Benzedrine take note of the grinning smile that stretched across the lips of the other Spirit. "Is the smile bothering you?"

"Uh-" Dr. Benzedrine stuttered, snapping his eyes away from Mr. Sandman's smile. He moved them to the other Spirit's eyes; once he looked deep into them, he realized they were rimmed in a hazy black layer of something that looked like eyeliner. "Not really. It’s just a bit intimidating."

"Yeah. That’s what i'm going for." Mr. Sandman chuckled, rolling his eyes. "You know, being the Spirit of Nightmares and all that shit."

Dr. Benzedrine nodded slowly, holding eye contact with his fellow Spirit. "That- that makes sense."

The two of them stood in silence for a moment, before Dr. Benzedrine cleared his throat. "I- uh- I’ve gotta go give kids some dreams. I’ll- hopefully- see you soon, Mr. Sandman?"

"Pete." The Spirit replied, a light crimson dusting across his pale-white cheeks. "You can call me Pete. And yeah, we'll definitely being seeing each other in the future, Dr. Benzedrine."

Dr. Benzedrine didn't get a chance to tell Pete his real name before the Spirit had faded away into the shadows; the only trace of his presence ever gracing the young boy's room was the smile painted across the Spirit of Dreams' face.

**Author's Note:**

> sksks should i do more??


End file.
